


Little Masterpieces

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Winry watches her family playing together one afternoon.





	

“C’mon, Pop!” James hollered as he bounced up and down beside Ed’s desk.  “We need a battleship!”  
  
Ed adjusted his glasses, looking down at the pint sized copy of himself.  “Buddy, I’m in the middle of something really important, here.  Can’t you just use the couch cushions?”  
  
Sarah joined in now, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.  “Pwease, Pop?  You make the bestest battaship!”  Beside her, little Conrad sucked on a pacifier while holding his big sister’s hand, looking up at his father with big bright gold eyes.  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Ed took the readers off his face and agreed, sending three children into fit of shrill squeals.  They raced ahead of Ed into the living room, where they tossed a pillow into the floor and anxiously waited for their Pop to lie down on the floor.  
  
“Alright, the S.S Elric is about to set sail, whose going?” Ed said in his deepest voice he could muster.  
  
A chorus of “Me!” erupted from the kids as he laid down on his back.  
  
“All aboard then!  Careful for my balls, James…  Okay!  Where are we off to today, crew?” Ed bellowed as best as he could.  
  
James, armed with a cardboard tube for a spyglass and a oversized cap, said, “We spotted some Varumajan pirates prowlin’ along the Sea of Gold!  Let’s go make sure they learn their lesson about prowlin’ on innocent boats!”  
  
“Aye, aye, Captain James!  Helmswoman Sarah, steer us toward the sea dogs!”  
  
Conrad mimicked Sarah’s invisible steering wheel motions as James called out that he’d spotted the make believe pirates.  
  
“Two ships off the starboard bow!  Ready the torpedoes!”  He reached down and tugged Ed’s legs up from the floor, thighs straight up in the air with the flesh and metal shins parallel to the floor.  “Ready… aim… FIRE!”  
  
Ed kicked out toward the pirates, careful not to let the automail thud down onto the floor.  “Great shot, Captain James!”  
  
James hopped up off Ed’s waist.  “C’mon, crew!  Let’s go raid their boat and take back the silver they looted from us!”  
  
Three little ones scrambled to a box of toys under a sunny window and Winry grinned.  Ed propped himself up on his elbows and asked if they could loot him a glass of iced tea.  Winry called out from the kitchen, “I’ll be glad to help the crew with that!”  
  
When she brought him the glass he suddenly laid his head down, peering under her skirt.  “Can’t beat this view, I’ve gotta say.  Makes me want to play with a different sort of torpedo.”  
  
“You have a different torpedo, Pop?” James asked excitedly, furrowing his brows in confusion when Ed’s face turned red.  “What’s so funny Ma?”  
  
She laughed all the harder, so thankful for her three little masterpieces.


End file.
